Castiel's Unexpected Visitor
by LalaLuna1
Summary: After Castiel is human and trying to live as one, he receives a visit from Dean and an unexpected visitor that never thought he would see again.


**Unexpected Visitor**

Her steps drew her closer to the bunker as her objective was clear, she needed the help of the Winchesters to find someone important to her. Even though, it would seem unclear on why out of the blue she wanted to search for this individual, she knew that it was best that he knew the truth of what was really happening. Would he even believe her or would he assume that she was bizarre just like everything else around him that he has yet to grasp? Is there any chance that he would recognize her?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Both Sam and Kevin glance away from their pages of research and toward one another. Both held a face of confusion as they were not sure whether they heard correctly a knock on the iron door. It would be bizarre for Dean to knock unless he needed help, but why would Dean ever ask for help when all he was doing was getting gas for the car and some junk food.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Sam quickly reached for his Glock 9mm that laid on the desk he sat at. He glances toward Kevin and just the look alone told him everything as Kevin headed through one of the doors into another room while Sam slowly crept toward the front door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

This time the knock was more of a pound as it become more agitated.

Sam eventually arrives at the door, gun up and ready, as he held it pointed toward the door as he slowly reached for the door as the knocking happened once more before he pulled the door to see an unfamiliar face. With caution covering his face, Sam watched the visitor with the gun still pointed toward her, "Who are you?"

After fifteen minutes of discussion and explanation, Dean finally arrives back from his errands, "So, I know that you are all into non-junk food, but there was no way that I was going to spend $5 bucks on a plate of healthy food. Instead, I…" After scavenges through his paper bag, he finally glances toward the three of them standing and sitting around the desk that Sam and Kevin were originally. "Sam, would you like to explain to me what is going on?"

Sam sat in his original seat with his arms crossed, Kevin stood off to the side in the same stance as Sam. The visitor leaned against the desk holding the edge as she glances over to Dean with familiar blue eyes as a smile crossed over her face, "So, this is the infamous Dean Winchester. You sure know how to greet someone."

"No offense lady, but I do not know who the hell you are and I do not know whether greeting you is justified in this situation."

"Dean, she is here because of Cas."

"What do you want with Cas?" Dean was becoming more and more suspicious of the young woman. Usually, he would be hitting on this attractive woman, but there was too much happening to justify the action.

"I need you to take me to him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I need to speak with him."

"Sorry, but you have to give me more of an explanation than that. I don't just jump out of my way for anyone." He grabbed his gas station cheeseburger out of the bag and took a bite.

"I do not think that I need to say any more than that. Now, are you going to take me to him or not?"

With a mouth full of beef, he gave his answer, "Hm…No."

"Then it will be your fault when Castiel dies and Metatron completes destroys everything and everyone. I hope that you can live with that on your conscience. Who I am kidding this is being told to someone who seems to always avoid Death. Good luck going back to Purgatory." Her eyes glances back to Sam and Kevin, "I am sure you both are going to enjoy the rest of eternity there as well." Her glance returns to Dean as she makes her way to front door, "I, unlike you, do not want to see that happen, but there is no help here. So, I will just find him myself. Thanks for nothing."

Dean grabs her arm to stop her from leaving, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, now you want to know?"

"The vague answers does not really encourage me to leap out into the unknown. Now, what are you talking about?"

"Take me to Castiel and I will tell you everything."

"No, you tell me now or our agreement is over."

"There is no agreement. You either take me to Castiel or be left in the dark. There is no in-between, so make your choice, Dean."

Dean glances over to Sam and Kevin as they both did not know what to say. All they could do was shrug. Dean looks back to the glaring eyes of the visitor as she awaited an answer. It was a lose-lose situation, there was no other choice, but agree to her arrangement. If it meant that he could save his friend's life, he would do anything, "Let me grab some things."

"Perfect. I'll be waiting outside. Good bye, Sam. Kevin." Her steps drew her toward the door and out into the midday air.

"Are you really going to do this?" Sam demanded an answer from Dean as he could not believe that he actually agreed to her demands.

Dean shoved clothes and other materials into a bag for precautions, "Sam, she knows something about all of this. There is a chance that she knows how to help Cas get his grace back and help to get rid of that ass wipe upstairs. Besides, I am no help here."

"You just don't want to read."

"Exactly." He lunged his bag over his shoulder as he makes his way toward the exit.

"I just don't think this is a good idea. We don't even know what she is. She could just be using us to find Cas and kill him. You don't see this as suspicious?"

"Of course I do, but I have my own agenda. It is why I carry this everywhere." He held up the angel sword, "If she happens to try anything, she will regret it. Just study up and figure the tablet out, so we can stop Metatron. I'll handle Miss Demand."

The two sat in silence as Dean drives them toward where Castiel presides. It was an awkward period as the chance of conversation seemed nonexistent. He turned onto the radio where "Any Way You Want It" by Journey was playing. Dean bobbling his head slightly and lip syncing the song as he drove. He took a chance to glance over where she was lip syncing the song as well, but once she felt his glance, her lips immediately froze as she stared out the car window. He could not help but smirk.

The tension was thick inside the vehicle that Dean knew that something was up with woman and he needed to get down to the bottom of it. But, how do you strike up conversation with someone who would not even explain anything beyond needing to see Castiel?

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

"How much longer until we arrive?"

"It's about a 15 hour trip, and we have only been on the road for about an hour. I think you can do the math."

"Wake me when we get there then."

Before Dean could demand for her name again, she was already asleep. Dean released a sigh of frustration as his foot grew heavier as they began to speed faster down the highway.

The hours passed and the moon was now hovering in the sky, there was still at least 2 hours left of the trip. A call came to Dean's phone as he checks it to see Sam's name and number, "Yeah?"

Over the other end, Sam responded, "How is it going?"

"Well, if you can consider awkward silence with a suspicious stranger fun, then I am having a blast. How is everything on your end?"

"Sounds fun. Nothing much. It is pretty much the same thing over and over without making any sense. Kevin trying to figure the tablet out more, but he is not really doing much of a dent either."

"So what you are telling me is that we are still no where?"

"Pretty much."

"Hopefully this trip is not a waste of time."

"At least you can see Cas."

"You do realized that I just got back from seeing Cas?"

"Yeah…"

"Whatever…" Suddenly, a suited woman stood in the middle of the road in the distance, staring toward their vehicle, "What the hell?!" His foot slammed on the brake as he was going to avoid hitting the person.

"Don't stop!" The woman scoots over and forces his foot in press onto the gas as she pressed her own foot on top of his.

"What are you doing?!" Dean tried to move her over as he tried to control the car.

She held the wheel and made the car drive toward the person as Dean tried to fight with her to avoid hitting them. Just before they hit the person, Dean turns the wheel just before hitting the person and spots the angel sword in the man's grip. Dean loses control and the car begins to spins and the passenger's side of the car slams into a nearby tree, causing the two inside to lose consciousness.

Dean's mind was flashing with out of sort pictures of occurrences. He saw his passenger pull herself out of the car and walk toward the man from the road with an Angel sword in hand. The next picture was of the strange woman standing over the body of the man as she is covered in blood. She looks back to his direction. Next, the strange woman kisses his lips and suddenly, he wakes up to the radio in the car as the song, "Along Together" by Fall Out Boy blares on the radio. The first thing he spoke, "Someone messed with my radio."

It did not come to his realization that the hood was up, the car parked on the side of the road, and he was in the passenger seat. He looked around to see the morning sun shining in his eyes. He was beginning to wonder if everything was a dream. He could hear clinking and clanking coming from behind the open hood and he was wondering who was messing with his car. Dean pulled himself out of the car as he held onto the side of his head and he saw the lower half of the individual in jean shorts with oil stains over them in different areas.

"It is about time you wake up. You could definitely sleep."

The rest of her body came into view as her arm was finishing twisting the radiator cap back on. She looked to him with a smile as her outfit had changed from jeans and a black zip up sweater to jean shorts and a black tanktop with her long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail with some longer bangs hanging in her face.

"What happened?"

"The car broke down and you fell asleep. I fixed it while you were sleeping." She wiped her hands on a dirty rag that she had pulled out of her back pocket.

Dean took a moment to glance over to the passenger side down to see the door undamaged, "What about that man?"

"What man?" She dropped the hood down as she looked at him, confused.

"The man from the middle of the road. The one that you tried to run over."

She remained silent and confused, "I don't know what you are talking about, but we need to get back on the road if we plan to get there anytime today. The clock is ticking." She walked past him to sit in the passenger seat.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, slammed her into a tree and pulled his gun out and pointed it at her, "Don't play dumb. I remember everything. Now, what are you not telling me?"

"I told you that once I see Castiel, I will explain everything."

"That's not a good enough answer! Now, talk."

"No. Shoot me if you want."

He clicked the safety off as the anger expelled from his eyes to express that he was not playing around and the games were over.

"Do you really want to know?"

He remained silent as he waited for his answer.

She gave a small smile before disarming Dean, pistol whipped him in the shoulder and pointed the gun toward him, "Get in the car and drive. That is your only task, now do it. You want answers? You wait. Get in and drive."

Dean watched her and glared at her, but compiled.

The last two hours of the trip was more awkward than the first hour. This time there was a gun sitting in her lap as she held onto it tight in case Dean tried to fight back.

She felt a bit guilt for hitting him, but she could not allow any more information to spill before she saw Castiel. It was important to her that she saw him and spoke with him about what was going on. She knew that he deserved at least a name, "Luna."

Dean glances over to her, but did not say a word. It was obvious that he was still upset with her.

Luna looked back out the window as she still held guilt, "I am sorry, but it is important that I remain silent until we meet with Castiel. If I were to say now, how do I know that you will not leave me on the side of the road and attempt to fix everything yourself? I have to keep my interests to heart. It is best for all of us."

Dean released a sigh of frustration, "And how do I know that when we arrive you are not going to try to kill Cas on sight? How do I know that you are not one who wants him dead?"

She released a small chuckle, "I assure you that I am the last person who wants him dead."

Finally, the car pulled up to the gas station where Castiel worked. Luna looked with amazement to him as if it was a dream that had turned real.

Dean shut the car off and sat back in his seat, "Well…Aren't you going to go talk to him?"

"Not now. We have to wait. It is not safe. Not at this hour."

"It's noon."

"Exactly. It is not safe. We should go find a diner nearby. I am hungry."

"Now, you want me to drive you to get you something to eat."

"Yes."

"At least you are straight forward…" He turned the car back on as he pulled away from the gas station with Luna staring out the window toward where Castiel was.

Chomp. Chomp. Chomp.

Dean sat opposite from Luna as she just stared at him and his eating style. She was not sure whether be disgusted or shocked on how much food he has already consumed in less than a minute.

"So, there is no chance for you to even hint anything to me about this trip." His words escaped through the chewing and it only encouraged her feeling more of disgust.

"I am sorry. I do not carry conversations with people who cannot keep food in their mouth." She held herself back as far as she could in her seat, but there was not much to work with.

"Sorry that my table manners are not up to your standards, Miss Perfect."

"It's Luna."

"Whatever."

Luna rolled her eyes away and caught glance of the television to a preacher discussing how people should open themselves to the angel and invite them into their heart. She could feel her blood boil as she watched the preacher. People around her talk the preacher and how he is an amazing man and how they agree with him. It only caused her angry to grow out of control. Her vision was beginning to blur and her mind was blank. Something took control over her mind.

She could hear someone yelling about the television smoking.

Boom!

The television exploded sending sparks in all directions.

She glanced back to Dean who took a bite and turned to where the television was, "I need some air." She pulled herself away as she needed to get herself away from everything. She paced outside as she was deliberating with herself about whether this was the right choice and if this will really work on time, if at all. She was running out of time.

Dean came outside a few minutes later, "You okay? You act as if you did something."

"It was stuffy inside."

He held up a paper bag to her, "I got your food to go." He began to walk back to the car after she took it from his possession.

She looked inside the bag, "No pie?"

He paused for a moment and then turned to her, "What?"

"Never mind. You are obviously not a sweets person. It's fine. I'll just get some later." She walked past him to the car as she snacked on some fries.

They both watched as the last customer of the night left the gas station building. The main building was closing for the night as they watched Castiel bid farewell to a woman as she makes her way out and heading home.

Luna sat in her seat watching him, not knowing what to do. She knows that she had already come this far and there was no point to waste this trip because of her fear.

Dean maneuvered himself out of car and looked back to her through the open window, "Are you coming? This is what you want right?"

She glared at him for a moment because she felt that he was mocking her in a way, but he made a point it was now or never. Her eyes glanced out to the sky as she was pulling herself out to see a shooting star breeze through the sky. She was running out of time.

They made their way to the door and pushed their way in. Castiel's back was to them as they walked through the door as he was stocking up a shelf behind the cash register.

"We're closed."

"Yeah…I know, Cas…Let's just say that I missed you." Dean spoke with sarcasm as he stood by the door with his hands in his pockets.

Castiel turned to look at them, "Dean?…" His eyes made contact with Dean before pausing at her. His face turned pale white as he gripped the counter for a brace. It was as though he was seeing a ghost, "How?"

She wanted to explain everything, but she found her words were stolen from her due to the shock of actually seeing him. She had heard stories of him, but she has never met him in person. She knew that this body was not his true one because she could see his true face and knew exactly what he was.

Castiel maneuvered over to her and stood in front of her for a moment as he just stared at her for a moment, "Luna…" He then gripped onto her and held her tightly. It was a human action that signaled that he was also running out of time.

The awkwardness was beginning to cover over Dean as he watched the moment between the two of them and he was not sure whether he should stay or leave, "Cas, do you mind explain who this is?"

Castiel pulled himself away and looked at Dean as he comes to grip with what he was about to say, "Dean, this is my daughter, Luna…"

"Your what?" Dean was not sure that he had heard Castiel had just said. He had known that his vessel had a daughter, but this girl looked nothing like her which caused the confusion to only intensify.

"My daughter." Cas repeated as if he was not sure whether or not he believed his own words. He paused for a second as he had think about it. He looked back to her, "I do not understand. How did you find out about me?"

"My mom told me…before she died. She thought I should know who my father was. My real father."

"What did she tell you?"

She bit her bottom lip before answering, "Enough. The rest was told from the angels…"

Both Dean and Castiel did not understand what she meant by "angels".

She drifted herself away from them as she goes to explain more, "When Mom finally passed, it was in that moment that I started hearing voices, the angels. They discussed about some plan and wanting to find you and kill you for ruining their lives. I thought that I should find you because they were not the only one that I was hearing from."

Dean moved next to Castiel as they both were trying to get more information, "Who else are you hearing?"

She was about to say, but she could feel a threatening presence, "It is not safe here."

"Luna, who else are you hearing?!" Dean was beginning to get frustrated with her. He has dealt with a lot of her attitude and crap the last two days and he knew that he deserved the answers that she was keeping to herself.

A man's voice appeared behind Dean and Castiel which caused them to jump and pulled back toward Luna as if protecting, "She is hearing God."

Dean glances over his shoulder to her, but still kept a firm stance before the man.

He placed his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head to the side to look past the two of them to Luna, "Right?"

Luna glared to him without saying a word.

"Thank you for leading us to Castiel. I must applaud you for your little stunt at the border. It was very impressive. It was a pity that it has no real effect on us anymore, thanks to your father."

She still remained strong in her stance and glare.

"What stunt?" Dean had been with her the entire time, what stunt was this man talking about.

"She tried to create a barrier over the area to prevent us from hearing and following you to where Castiel was. But, her barrier only works on angels and because of Castiel, we are not exactly angels. Now, Castiel, it is best you come with us unless you want them to get hurt."

Castiel looked over his shoulder to Luna, who had not moved from her stance, "Alright. I will go."

"Cas! They'll kill you."

"It is better that than the two of you being killed because of my mistake."

Castiel began to make his way to the man and his two partners on either side of him.

"No…" Her voice was slightly dark as both Dean and Castiel looked to her and saw eyes of grey before they returned back to normal. She moved her hands to push Dean and Castiel out of the way to have full view of the three men.

"So, it is true." The man found her actions amusing.

She moved her way closer to the three of them as the two angels on the side moved toward her with their swords in hands. With just a glance, the two angels froze in their place as their hands holding the swords dove into their chest, causing the two angels to drop dead. She looked to the man in the middle who just watched in amusement.

"We'll meet again, Luna." He vanished in the blink of the eye as she stopped and gained control over her body and mind. She ran over to Castiel who had a small head gash from slamming into the back wall that he was stocking. She touched his head softly and the gash repaired itself and there was only specks of blood left.

"Thanks." Castiel grabbed Luna's hand as she pulled him upward.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean…I just…I have been trying to hide from them for so long and it just annoyed me that I thought I was a few steps in front of them when I was really several steps back. I never wanted them to find you. I am sorry."

"It will be okay. We'll figure out something."

"You should hide away at the Winchesters' bunker. I am sure that would not be an issue. That reminds me."

Dean makes his way from the back of the store to where they were, "Thanks for thinking of me." He held his head as he pulled it away to reveal blood, "Great. And this time it was not even from the bad guys. That's even better. What the hell was all of that about? You are now hearing messages from God."

Luna glances back to Castiel and wonders if he even know the truth behind her.

Castiel looked as if he was trying to know more as well.

Luna bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of the words to explain this, "I was created in case…" She did not know how to explain this. She knew of what they both have been through and she was not sure this was really something that they wanted to hear. "I was created in case the world turned to chaos then I am to harness the life force of both God and Lucifer and complete a full self-destruction of the universe to start everything all over including all angels, demons, and human life."

Dean's jaw dropped slightly as he could not believe what he had just heard. He tried to fully contemplate what she had just said, "Are you saying that you are literally a ticking time bomb?"

"Essentially."

"I don't understand. The only problem that we are having is that a hole upstairs and angels. Things have been much worse. Why would you show up all of sudden to want to do this."

"There are things that you still do not understand. With angels being casted out of heaven, there is no one to do God's bidding. No one to watch over society that Metatron is fighting hard to completely destroy."

"So, you are being told to destroy everything. Wouldn't you not be doing Metatron's bidding?"

"Yes, but it would mean that he is rid of this world as well. And that is safer than anything else that could possibly happen. It is honestly in everyone's best interest that if human kind is to be destroy anyways than a full reset of the universe is the best option. Who is to know what his next move will be? Even I cannot hear his thoughts and I was at first which means that he has blocked heaven out completely." She looks back to Castiel, "But, there is a chance that I can help you claim back your grace."

"What? How?" Castiel looked at her suspiciously.

"We still need a few ingredients, but I am sure you know all about that with the prophet helping you decipher the angel tablet…"

Castiel and Dean just look at each other. It was in that moment that Luna realized that the full tablet was not yet figured out.

"…if it is any constellation, I can read it…" Luna didn't know whether that would make the situation any better.

Dean walks over to the front door and hold it open, "Let's go…"

Luna begins to head toward the door, "You know you could say thank you…"

"Not until you prove that you are actually useful. At the moment, you are just a time bomb."

Luna rolls her eyes as she looks back to Castiel who just stood in the middle of the room. She then glances back to Dean and then back to Castiel again, "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I am going to stay here."

"But, we can help turn you back to an angel."

"Then I will be waiting."

"No. You are coming with us." She looks back to Dean, "A little help."

"He is right, he should stay here. It would be safer."

"No. It is not." Luna glared at Dean as she could not believe that he would allow his friend to stay here in the open with angels hunting for him and now knowing where he was. She then realized what had happened, "This is about Zeke…"

Dean's eyes widened a little as he was not sure how she knew that and remained silent.

"He told you to keep Castiel away." She turned to look back to Castiel, "And you knew nothing about it."

Castiel remained silent as well.

"Both of you…in the car…now." She was now frustrated because she had a little built up rage for someone who they arrived back at the bunker. She made her way out the door, but not before she mumbled, "Men…"

Dean resisted the urge to look at Castiel as he did not know what to say. Castiel just walked past Dean and followed Luna.

Dean drove while Luna sat in the passenger seat and Castiel sat in the back. Dean thought the last two hours of their trip to Castiel was awkward, that was nothing compared to this moment.

"Well, since Castiel is in the vehicle, could you explain to me a little more on how you are even able to do the whole self-destruct boom situation?"

"My father and mother had sex twenty three years ago. I later find out that his mind was wiped in order to keep me a secret. During her pregnancy with me, she was possessed by a high class demon which caused me to be half angel, half demon when I was born. A part of some plan I suppose. My mother died a month ago and I overheard voices and I knew what I goal was in life. I was to be essentially the reset button."

"Okay, that helped understand that…sort of. But, how…"

"…did I know about Zeke? It was easy I sensed him when I was inside the bunker and it was between two individuals and since I knew that Kevin was the prophet, it pretty much narrowed it down to your brother who has allowed Zeke to take control of his body. But I am sure that your brother knows nothing about it by the way he spoke."

Dean glances through the rear view mirror to Castiel who seemed to be even more uncomfortable, "You okay, Cas?"

"Yes."

Luna looked out of the window as she realized that Zeke was a sensitive subject around Castiel.

"Do you also know what happened on the side of the road?"

"Why should I answer a question you already know about?"

"You killed that angel? And…" He paused for a moment as he felt a bit confused.

"…Kissed you?"

Castiel sat upright as if he was not sure if he heard correctly, "Excuse me? You did what?"

Luna rolled her eyes and then leaned against the seat to look back to Castiel like a teenager explaining to their father why they do what they do, "It was to save his life. You should have seen the car, it was destroyed. He should have been dead. He was thrown outside the vehicle. It was the only way to save him."

"Luna."

"What?"

"You know that is not the only way to revive someone."

She sits back against the seat with her back to him, "Whatever. I was just having a little fun."

"It is good to know that I am just a game to you." Dean believed that he should put his two cents into the conversation that revolved around him.

"Oh please, you act as if this was your first rodeo. I am sure pretty of people have kissed you to revive you."

"That is not the point."

"It is. So, stop acting so innocent."

"Look who is talking?"

Luna glares at Dean, "How could anyone be attracted to a rude slob like yourself?"

"It's easy, just ask your reflection."

"There is no way that I am attracted to you."

"Sure."

"Oh my god. The sooner we get to the bunker the better, lucky for you. You are not the one that I currently have an issue with, but if you continue, you will be."

"I am so scared."

The rest of the trip was filled with tension as the car could not have gone fast enough.

After a long 15 hour car ride, they finally arrived back at the bunker and before the car could even be turned off, Luna had already lunged herself out of the car and made her way inside with Castiel and Dean trailing behind her. Castiel looks at Dean as if he could hear his thoughts, "She gets it from her mother's side."

Dean just looked at Castiel as he made his way inside to see Sam being thrown across the bunker. Dean quickly made his way to Sam who was just as shocked as everyone else besides Luna who was making her way to Sam, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Zeke, I know you can hear me! Get out here now!"

Sam is helped up by Dean who looks at Dean confused, "Who is Zeke?"

"About that…" Dean didn't know how to explain to Sam about it. But, before he could explain anything, Zeke overtook Sam's body.

"Nevermind, Dean."

"Oh now, you want to show your face! What the hell were you thinking? Do you not understand what has been happening while you have been playing Sam Winchester?"

"Luna, you need to calm yourself."

"Don't tell me to calm myself." She used the same power that she had once used on Dean and Castiel to move them out of the way on Zeke.

Dean grabbed Luna and shook her, "That's my brother in there. You could kill him."

"It is his mistake for allow Zeke into his body."

"No, it wasn't. It was mine. Now stop."

"Fine. I'll talk to him." She looks back over to Zeke who was rubbing blood from his lip.

Castiel stood next to Zeke in Sam's body, he waited a second and then punched Zeke in the face, "That does feel good."

"I am sorry, Castiel. I never meant to lose sight of her."

"I wish I could be more angry, but I just recently remembered everything. So, I will decide later about how mad I really am."

Dean shot into the ceiling, "Everyone hold on! Can someone explain to me what is going on here?"

Luna looked at Dean when he glances to her for an answer, before looking over to Zeke, "Zeke was my guardian. He was to prevent me from knowing anything. He also was my fiancée."

Dean looked at Luna just as she looks back with so much hatred toward Zeke.

"Now you know everything, Dean. Happy?"

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
